First Meet, First Love, and First Kiss
by moonsprouts
Summary: Waiter!NED . Fotografer!maleINA . Baca aja lah, sayanya ga pinter bikin summary :)


First Meet, First Love and First Kiss.

Rangga berjalan disekitar kota Amsterdam. Baru semalam ia menginjakkan kakinya di negara kincir angin ini. Pekerjaannya sebagai fotografer membuatnya harus kesini karena modelnya akan melakukan pemotretan di Amsterdam, Kepulauan Frisian, Desa Kinderdijk, Kota Maastricht dan berbagai tempat lainnya.

Laki-laki berkebangsaan Indonesia ini melanjutkan jalannya menyusuri setiap kota Amsterdam-mumpung pekerjaannya akan dilakukan dua hari lagi. Kakinya membawanya menuju sebuah cafe yang terlihat ramai di pinggir jalan tengah kota.

Pintu dibukakan oleh salah satu pelayan disana, Rangga masuk dan mengangguk kepada pelayan yang membukakan pintu untuknya. _Café_ itu bernuansa coklat tua dan krim dengan alas lantai ber _pattern_ kayu, dan beberapa hiasan dinding berupa lukisan. Tempat itu terlihat ramai, banyak pemuda-pemudi yang duduk bersama. Ia mengambil tempat duduk yang tersisa, di ujung dekat kaca, tempat yang sedikit tertutup.

Seorang _waiter_ datang sambil membawa kertas dan daftar menu untuknya. Rangga mendongak menatap _waiter_ itu. Tubuhnya tinggi, rambut _spike blond_ , iris _emerald_ yang tajam dan garis wajahnya yang tegas. Ia akui, _waiter_ ini tampan, sangat tampan malah.

"Ada yang ingin Anda pesan, Tuan?" Waiter itu menyerahkan daftar menu ke Rangga.

"Ja, aku pesan Hot Cappuchino."I ris mereka bertemu. Rangga seakan terperangkap dalam manik _emerald_ yang tajam itu.

˚ _ **annoyingblackcat**_ __

"Willem! Kau gantikan aku!" Pemuda yang dipanggil mengangguk dengan wajah datar dan dingin khas miliknya. Tungkai panjangnya melangkah menuju pemuda berwajah Asia di ujung.

" Ada yang ingin Anda pesan, Tuan?" Willem menatap seksama pengunjungnya ini. Sangat bisa ditebak jika pemuda ini bukan warga Belanda. Rambut ikal yang berwarna hitam legam dan sepasang manik coklat tua yang sangat gelap. Dan jangan lupakan pigmen kulitnya yang agak lebih gelap, tapi setidaknya tidak segelap kulit kakaknya.

"Ja, aku pesan Hot Cappuchino." Iris mereka bertemu. Willem menatap dingin iris pemuda di depannya ini, berbeda dengan iris pengunjungnya yang hangat. Jantungnya bergedup kencang layaknya habis lari _marathon_ Willem tersentak, mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari manik hitam dihadapannya. Willem tau arti dari jantungmu berdegup kencang saat bertemu seseorang. Dia pernah membaca itu di majalah milik Bella, dan itu pertanda cinta, katanya sih.

"Baiklah, Tuan. Ada lagi?" Rangga menggeleng. Willem mengangguk lalu membungkuk sedikit dan melangkah menuju _pantry_.

Willem menghela nafas. Bagaimana bisa dia menyukai laki-laki? Pada pandangan pertama dan pada orang asing. Apa kata adiknya jika mengetahui hal ini? Mungkin kalau adiknya adalah Elizaveta, kekasih Roderich, itu tak jadi masalah. Tapi adiknya kemungkinan adalah homofobik.

Willem memberikan pesanan Rangga kepada Roderich lalu bergumam. "Rod, apa menurutmu aneh jika aku menyukai seorang laki-laki?" Laki-laki bersurai hitam dan berkacamata itu berhenti sejenak.

Roderich menatap Willem datar. "Bisa kau ulangi, Willem?" Willem berdecak kesal.

"Apa menurutmu aneh jika aku menyukai laki-laki?" Laki-laki berkebangsaan Austria itu menatap langit langit _café_ melalui kacamatanya.

"Kalau menurut Eliza, itu tidak aneh Will." Untuk kedua kalinya, Willem kembali berdecak kesal.

"Menurut Kiku dan adikmu pasti juga tidak aneh." Willem mengernyit. Adiknya? Kenapa adiknya disangkut pautkan? Roderich yang melihat ekspresi Willem, berdecak. Diletakkannya nampan berisi segelas _Hot Cappuchino_ dihadapan laki-laki berambut spike pirang ini "Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak tahu? Adikmu juga sama seperti Eliza dan Kiku, Willem."

"Rod, boleh aku membunuh Eliza dan Kiku?" Roderich tersenyum sinis lalu menatap tajam dan dingin Willem.

"Kau boleh bunuh Kiku, tapi jangan bunuh Eliza. Cepat antarkan pesanan ini!" Willem menyeringai kecil lalu mengambil alih nampan itu dan membawanya ke meja Rangga.

Lelaki berdarah Asia ini tidak yakin dengan yang dirasanya. Jantung berdetak kencang seperti perumpamaan gadis gadis. Cinta? Terhadap laki-laki? Ia yakin dia masih normal. Tapi jika mengingat _waiter_ itu, entah kenapa Rangga merasa wajahnya menghangat.

"Ini pesanan Anda, Tuan." Sebuah suara datar menginterupsi kegiatan melamunnya. _Orbs_ hitamnya bersirobok dengan _Orbs_ hijau. Darah mereka berdesir.

" _Bedankt_ -Makasih." Willem mengangguk dengan sedikit senyum tipis.

˚ _ **annoyingblackcat**_ ˚

"Hoi, Willy, kau serius tentang _kau menyukai laki-laki_ itu? Roddie yang bilang padaku, lho! Siapa laki-laki itu?" Willem berdecak kesal mendengar pertanyaan kakak tirinya yang berkebangsaan Spanyol ini. Ibunya menikah lagi dengan seorang pengusaha besar dari Spanyol. Karena itulah dia jadi punya kakak tiri yang-demi burger milik Alfred-sangat berisik dan menyebalkan.

"Berisik, Antonio." Ya. Antonio. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, 25 tahun, CEO Perusahaan Mobil di Spanyol. Sedangkan Willem, Willem Van der Curt, 20 tahun, status Mahasiswa sekaligus _waiter_.

"Sopanlah sedikit denganku, Will! Siapa namanya? Kenalkan padaku!" Lagi-lagi, Willem berdecak kesal. Wajahnya menekuk kesal.

"Tidak tau. Aku tidak tahu." Antonio terpelongo mendengar jawaban Willem. Willem tidak bohong, kok! Dia memang tidak tahu siapa nama laki-laki itu.

"Jangan bercanda, Willem Fernandez Carriedo!" Willem berdecak-dia terlalu sering berdecak kesal jika berhadapan dengan Antonio. Dan, sejak kapan namanya berubah menjadi Willem Fernandez Carriedo?

"Namaku Willem Van der Curt, Antonio. Jangan mengubah margaku seenak jidatmu! Aku memang benar-benar tidak tahu. Dia salah satu pengunjung disini. Ah... kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Antonio memutar matanya sambil menyesap _Coffee Latté_ yang dipesannya. Ngomong-ngomong, mereka sedang berbincang di _café_ tempat Willem bekerja, Alëgro _Café_.

"Bertemu adikku yang tampan dan reunian bersama Bad Touch Trio. Nah, itu mereka!" Antonio menunjuk dua pria bersurai blonde dan _platinum_. Dan nampaknya si surai platinum membawa seorang pria dibelakangnya.

"Ah, Gilly, Francis! Eh? Gil, kau membawa siapa?" Antonio lantas memeluk dua sahabatnya itu. Willem hanya terdiam mematung melihat pria yang dibawa sahabat kakak tirinya itu. Si surai hitam ikal kemarin!

"Ah, ini fotograferku, Rangga! Dia orang Indonesia."

Laki-laki bersurai hitam ikal itu tersenyum dan membungkuk sedikit, "Rangga Ade Pratama."

"Ah, salam kenal Rangga. Aku Antonio dan ini adikku, Willem."

Rangga menatap Willem dengan ekspresi terkejut, tubuhnya kembali bereaksi aneh. Sedangkan Willem hanya bisa menatap datar Rangga, walaupun tak dapat disangkal bahwa pertemuan itu membuat Willem terkejut sekaligus senang.  
Willem mengulurkan tangannya sambil menatap Rangga datar, "Willem." Rangga mengangguk sembari menjabat tangan Willem yang dingin.

"Will, kami seperti biasa. Rangga memesan _Hot Dark Coffee_." Willem mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan 3 gelas _Espresso_ dan 1 gelas _Hot Dark Coffee_.

 **BRAK!**

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar. Willem menatap kaget seorang wanita yang berdiri didepan pintu. "Hey Willy! Roddie bilang kalau kau menyukai laki-laki ya?! Siapa?! Katakan padaku!" Willem menghela nafas, mengabaikan wanita itu akan lebih baik, pikirnya.

"Willem! Aku berbicara padamu!"

" _Godverdamnt_ -Ya tuhan. Itu bukan urusanmu! Tidak lihat aku sedang apa?!"

Eliza merengut. Dia tak menyerah, didekatinya Willem dengan wajah memelas. "Ayolah Willy..."

Willem mengacuhkan Elizaveta. Ia meletakkan pesanan kakak tirinya di nampan dan membawanya menuju meja mereka.

Elizaveta tetap mengikuti Willem walaupun Willem sudah menyuruhnya pergi beberapa kali. Elizaveta tetap gigih. Untuk urusan ini, tidak ada satupun yang bisa menghalangi gadis kelahiran Hungaria ini.

Willem dan Elizaveta telah sampai di meja nomor 4 tempat kakak tiri dan teman-temannya duduk. Diletakkannya pesanan mereka sambil mencuri pandang ke arah laki-laki manis itu.

"Ini."

Francois melirik Elizaveta dari celah pundak Willem dan berdiri menghampiri perempuan itu, "Hey, _mi amour_ , siapa namamu?" Eliva tersenyum lembut lalu menatap ke seseorang yang berdiri di meja kasir.

"Elizaveta." Jawabnya.

"Hmm... nama yang indah dan cantik, sama seperti pemiliknya." Puji Francois menatap genit gadis itu. Gilbert dan Antonio menatap jijik sahabatnya itu.

Elizaveta tertawa kecil menanggapi pujian dari lelaki kebangsaan prancis ini, "Terima kasih."

"Willy... ayo katakan padaku." bisik Eliza sembari menyenggol lengan Willem. Willem hanya bisa mengerang kesal.

"Elizaveta, jangan mengganggu Willem." Sebuah teguran itu membuat mereka menoleh kearah pemilik suara, Roderich. Eliza berlari kecil kearah Roderich dan memeluk lengannya manja. Sebuah tamparan keras bagi Francois yang tadinya mengira gadis itu masih lajang. Sayang sekali.

"Will, duduklah disini." Willem mengendik malas. Beralasan harus bekerja jika tak mau dipecat Roderich.

"Ah, ya! Kekasihku juga akan datang kesini, lho!" Seru lelaki bersurai _light platinum_ sambil tersenyum senang.

Francois dan Antonio terdiam, _Astaga psikopat itu._ Sebulir keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir di pipi mereka.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian terdiam? Tenang lah dia tidak akan membawa pipa keramatnya, kesesese." Gilbert tertawa kecil.

 **TLING!**

Pintu _café_ terbuka, dan terlihatlah seorang lelaki tinggi dengan surai berbaju khas musim dingin disertai syal ungu pucatnya.

"Ivan!" Gilbert langsung berlari menuju lelaki itu dan memeluknya erat begitu juga dengan Ivan. Tak lama, Gilbert dan Ivan datang dan bergabung dengan mereka.

Ivan tersenyum kearah Rangga. "Ah, kau fotografer Gilly, kan? Kita belum berkenalan. Ivan Braginski-da."

Rangga mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Rangga."

Mereka berbincang-bincang seputar kehidupan mereka sekarang. Diam-diam, Rangga selalu melirik kearah Willem yang bekerja, begitupun Willem.

Hari berlalu, hari ini adalah hari pemotretan yang dilakukan Gilbert. _Setting_ pemotretan ternyata di Alegro Cafe, tempat dimana Willem bekerja. Hari ini Willem tampak sedang berbincang dengan seorang gadis yang manis dan cantik, Willem terlihat sangat senang saat bertemu dengan gadis itu. Entah kenapa, dada Rangga terasa sangat sakit, jantungnya seperti diremas dan dia menjadi tidak fokus.

Gilbert menatap Rangga bingung lalu mengikuti arah mata Rangga. Willem. Ah, sepertinya pria germani ini mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Jangan cemburu, Rangga. Gadis manis itu bukan pacar Willem," Rangga berhenti mengotak-atik kameranya sejenak lalu menatap Gilbert tak mengerti, "Ayolah, aku tahu kau cemburu melihatnya. Dia itu adik kandung Willem, namanya Bella."

Rangga menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan rona pink di sepasang pipinya. "Aku tidak cemburu, Gilbert."

Gilbert berdecih sembari menggumamkan kata 'pembohong'. Ia melirik Rangga yang terlihat sedang berpikir, kemudian melirik ke arah _counter_.

"William!"

Willem yang sedang berbincang dengan adiknya memutar bola matanya malas, kemudian pamit kepada Bella. Ia berjalan ke arah mereka dan menatap datar kedua lelaki dihadapannya lalu melirik sinis Gilbert, "Asalkan kau tahu saja, Gil. Namaku Willem, bukan William." Lalu matanya terhenti di Rangga. Iris Emerald itu menatap Rangga menyeluruh dimulai dari rambut hitam ikalnya sampai sneaker converse merah marunnya.

"Apa?"

Rangga mendongak, pipinya kembali memerah seketika. Gilbert terkekeh kecil. "Jangan kasar begitu, Tuan VDC. Aku ingin pesan _peppermint latté_ dan _cheesecake_. Kau, Rangga?"

Willem menatap Gilbert seperti lelaki di hadapannya ini adalah alien. Sudah memanggilnya William, VDC pula. Apa itu VDC, huh?

"Buat dua." Jawab Rangga pelan.

Willem hanya mengangguk. Ia melemparkan senyum tipis kepada Rangga dan lirikan sinis kepada Gilbert. Oh, wajah Rangga kembali memerah.

Sepeninggalan Willem, Gilbert memajukan tubuhnya. "Hey, Rangga. Kau suka dengan Willem, kan?" Rangga menggeleng lemah, "Mau ku bantu untuk mendapatkan Willem? Kita bisa minta bantuan Bella atau Antonio, lho! Dan omong-omong, Willem itu bi!"

Rangga terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap Willem yang berada di depan kasir yang nampaknya sedang berbicara dengan temannya. "Dia... bi? Aku tak yakin." Terdengar helaan nafas pelan dari si lelaki Prusia.

"Yah, dia pernah mengencani beberapa laki-laki, bahkan dia pernah mengencani teman kerjanya disini, Kiku Honda." Rangga mengangguk-angguk.

Willem datang membawa pesanan; 2 gelas _peppermint latte_ , 2 piring _cheesecake_ , dan secarik kertas. " _Ja_."

Diselipkannya kertas itu di bawah _smartphone_ Rangga dan ia pergi kembali menuju dapur. Gilbert tersenyum nakal lalu direbutnya kertas itu dari bawah _smartphone_ Rangga.

" _Privet-_ hai. Kalau ada waktu senggang, mau ikut denganku jalan jalan?  
 _Doei_ -sampai nanti.

Willem."

Wajah Rangga sontak memerah. Ia lantas menunduk menatap gelas _peppermint latte_ nya, "Bon apettite, Gilbert."

Gilbert mengangguk, "Jadi, apa kau terima tawaran Willem? _Ja_ , _ja, bon apettite_ , Rangga."

Rangga mengangguk sedikit, "Okay. Besok kita akan libur untukmu, Rangga. Bersenang-senanglah dengan Willem! Karena aku yang _AWESOME_ ini ingin kencan dengan _mijn_ Ivan-Ivanku."

Rangga menganga, " _Wat_ -apa? Ah, eh, _thanks_ , Gilbert." Gilbert melambaikan tangannya kearah Rangga sebagai tanda 'tak masalah'.

Mereka menikmati makan mereka lalu melanjutkan sesi pemotretan dengan tema yang berbeda.

Rangga melirik jam dinding di cafe itu, 17.22, lalu berjalan menuju Gilbert yang sedang berbincang dengan kru yang lain, "Gilbert, kerja bagus! Dan kau bisa pulang sekarang, terima kasih." Rangga tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat kepada Gilbert.

" _Ja_. Terima kasih juga, Rangga. Aku akan kembali ke hotel. Rangga, kau harus memberi tahunya soal kau menerima tawarannya itu." Rangga mengangguk, Gilbert berdiri lalu berpamitan untuk pulang ke hotel.

Rangga berbalik dan mendapati Willem dihadapannya, "Besok, jam 11. Dimana?" Willem tersenyum menggantikan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Disini saja. Hotel mu jauh dari sini?"

" _Niet,_ hanya beberapa blok dari sini." Willem mengangguk lalu pergi kebelakang dan kembali dengan pakaian kasualnya. Jins biru, kemeja hitam dengan lapisan kaus oblong berwarna putih dan sepatu kets putih.

"Maaf. Bisa kita pulang bersama? Rumahku tak jauh dari sini." Rangga mengangguk dan tak sadar Willem telah menarik tangannya.

Mereka berjalan bersama dan berbincang-bincang. Tak terasa mereka telah sampai didepan hotel Rangga. " _Ja_ , sampai jumpa, Willem."

Willem mengangguk lalu menarik Rangga dan menciumnya, "Sampai jumpa, Rangga."

' _What the_...' wajah Rangga memerah sempurna hingga ke leher. Ok, Rangga Ade Pratama, 21 tahun, lajang, _first kiss_ telah dicuri oleh lelaki Belanda yang bernama Willem van der Curt (23) seorang Waiter. Tepat pada pukul 17:30 Netherlands Time.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang akhirnya Rangga sadari. Dia menyukai Willem, begitu juga Willem.

 **A/N: Cerita ini udah dari tahun 2k15 dan baru inget mau ngepost** **ini wkwk. Haruskah saya menulis tentang kencan mereka?**

 **Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa komen** **serta tap on the favourite** **button. Mercí**


End file.
